


Secure

by warmchae



Series: Monsta x series [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Like, Smut, daddy!wonho, its bad y'all, real smut, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmchae/pseuds/warmchae
Summary: like, rlly explicit and read w/ caution.





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> like, rlly explicit and read w/ caution.

_ Secure. _

 

_ WARNING: This is a daddy!wonho smut scenario, so if you are uncomfortable with this I suggest not reading on. Happy reading! -P.  _

  
  
  


I was sitting in the living room, in Wonho’s big shirt and my painties. I was chewing on my thumb, watching t.v. when thunder boomed through the house.

I jumped, squealing out of fright. My knees shook as I stood, turning to stare at the large stairs in front of me. 

 

My legs felt wobbly as I walked to grip the handrail. 

Only when the thunder boomed again did I gain the courage to run up the stairs, nearly slipping on the hardwood on the way up. Damned socks. 

 

When I stood in front of Hoseoks office, I was a bit nervous. He had told me no to disturb him while he was working, but I was completely and utterly petrified of thunder storms. I tapped on the door quietly, before pushing it open with shaky hands. “D-Daddy..?” I questioned, looking around his dim office, before my eyes settled on him.

 

He glanced up through his thick framed glasses, music sheets and computers surrounding him. He raised his eyebrow in question, before speaking. “What did daddy tell you about interrupting him while he was working?” He asked, sternly. I looked down, feeling ashamed of my stupid fear. I was acting like a dumb little girl, scared over some clouds. “You said not to bother you while you were working..” 

 

I spoke, looking down at my twiddling thumbs. He sighed, laying down his pen. “Well, I know theres a good reason you came in. So what is it?” He asked, taking his glasses off. I teared up, feeling as if he’d be mad at me if I told him the real reason. “W-Well.. I-I.. just-” I gulped, feeling the tears coming, and fast.

 

I glanced up at him, to see he had the same look on his face. I covered my face with my hands, crying freely into them. “The thunder was so loud and scary daddy! You know i’m so scared of it and you were all the way up here-” I hicupped, choking on my cries. I felt arms wrap around my tiny frame, lifting me. I wrapped my legs around Wonho’s waist, my hands locked firmly into his hair. My crying immediately stopped, feeling safe in Wonho’s arms. He rubbed the back of my head with his big hand, his other hand supporting my weight under my butt.

 

My face laid against his muscley shoulder biting onto it softly. No matter how close I was to Wonho, no matter the circumstances, I was always turned on. He swayed and bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to calm me down. He whispered soothing words into my ear, nibbling it gently. “Shh baby girl.. Daddy’s here now..

 

No thunder can get you in daddy’s arms. Yeah little girl? Feel safe in my arms?” Wonho asked, looking down at me in complete adoration. I tilted my head up to look at him, watching as his eyes softened completely when he saw my puffy face. “Oh.. baby..” He spoke gently, leaning down to press his lips against mine. I kissed him almost desperately, pulling on his hair. “Daddy..”

 

I sighed into his mouth. He palmed my ass, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned against the velvety softness of his tongue, squeezing my legs tighter around his waist. 

He grunted, kicking open his office door with his foot. He stumbled across the hallway to our bedroom, openeing the door with his free hand. He laid me down gently on our bed, pulling back from my mouth. 

 

He breathed heavy, his pupils blown with lust. He took in my flustered state; my hands gripping at the sheets, my hips bucking at the air, my leags spread, a damp spot on the outside of my white panties.

 

He moaned, pressing two thick fingers against the outside of my painties. I gasped, my cunt clenching helplessly under his hand. He smiled, staring my me lovingly. “You want daddy, little girl? That’s what you want? Daddy’s cock?” I whimpered at his words, nodding my head fast. “Ah ah ah, baby. Good girls use their words.” He spoke sternly. “Yes! Yes daddy please give me your cock, please!”

 

I begged, reaching up to grab his thick cock from the outside of his sweats. He groaned, pressing his fingers harder against me, making my grip on his cock tighten. He growled, yanking my hand away from him. He sighed, hooking his fingers in my panties. He pulled them down slowly, the damp part sticking to my folds, pulling away slowly.

 

“O-Oh..” I whispered, my tummy clenching in arousal. “Oh wow.. Look at how your cute little cunt clenches. You must really need cock, huh?” I gasped, whining out a ‘yes’. He smiled, pulling my shirt over my head. He licked his lips before dipping his head down, wrapping his lips around my hard nipple. I writhed and whined under him, my wetness increasing by the second. He pulled away, kitten licking at my nub. I held his head, pulling the white locks.

 

“I-I love you.” I whisper-whined to him. He looked up at me, his lips pulling into the most handsome smile i’d ever seen. “I love you too, angel. So much more than you know.” He leaned up the, carressing my mouth with his own. “Daddy loves you so much.” He whispered. I nodded, bucking my hips up against his clothed cock. He chuckled, “Eager baby.” He pulled away from me, pulling his shirt over his head. I marveled at how amazingly defined my boyfriend was. He slid his sweats down, his cock springing free. The head was pink-ish  purple, with pre-cum oozing from the tip. 

 

I wanted to be impaled on that cock for the rest of my life. My pussy clenched unconciously while staring at it, and his eyes immediately went to my cunt. He smiled, nodding his head; understanding. He lined himself up with my opening entrance, pushing the head in. The stretch was decadent, even after so many times of doing this. He fucked the head in and out gently, watching in amazement as my pussy stretched and squeezed his cockhead. “Daddy please don’t play with me like that.. Fuck me..” 

 

I whined and gulped. He nodded, sliding his whole length into my pussy. We both moaned and groaned as he sat, balls deep to the hilt. The stretch sent a tinge of pain in to my tummy, but was soon fizzing away when he rotated his hips in a circle, grinding againt my clit. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades. He pulled out, all the way to the head, before thrusting back into me roughly. I squealed, my chest heaving. He thrusted relentlessly into my tight cunt, wrapping his fingers around my throat, squeezing just enough to make me dizzy. 

 

He fucked up into my body with force, the head of his cock rubbing my g-spot perfectly. I was at a loss for words, my eyes rolled back into my head. He bit my jaw, palmed my breast, and drove into me with  _ no mercy. _ I held his head, holding solidly on his hair. He grunted out,

 

“Y/N, I think I’m gonna cum.” I cried out, pulling his face close to mine. “Daddy, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” I squealed, my cunt rippling along his thick and long cock. He called out, thrusting a few more times. “Want me to fill you with my cum? Yeah? Want me to cum inside your belly?” I cried, tears running down my face, nodding rapidly. He pushed into me deep, his cream shooting into me. I laid there, holding onto his biceps, dreamily scratching his arms. He pumped the last few ropes of cum into me, before laying down on top of me gently. He kissed my neck lazily, humping against me softly.

 

“Mmm, daddy..” I murmred quietly. Wonho sat up, pulling out of me slowly. He held my thighs apart, watching as his cum dribbled out of me in little drops. He scooped the cum off my folds, shoving his cum covered fingers inside me. I gasped, and watched what he did. “Want you full of my cum. No cleaning up tonight.” I nodded lazily, my eyes drooping. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and painties, coming back over to the bed. I lifted my hips, letting him slide the now pale pink panties over my princess parts. He slid on his boxers, before leaving the room. He returned minutes later with an apple juice-box in his hand. 

 

“I know your favorite is when you drink juice after sex, so here..” He shyly spoke, handing me the box. I sat it beside me, pulling him down by his shoulders. I kissed his mouth as gently as possible. “I love you, Wonho. You are the love of my life.” I stared into his eyes as I spoke, watching as his clouded over with something different than lust; love. “I love you too, Y/N. I’m lucky. So damn lucky baby. I’m gonna marry you one day.” 

 

My eyes teared up, so I pulled him into a tight hug. He kept one arms wrapped around me while he pulled the blanket over us with the other. He then flicked off the lamp next to our bed. “Now let’s sleep, baby girl. Daddy’s here.” I nuzzled my face into his bare and smooth chest, his hand splayed out against my back, holding me firmly. I felt so secure. 


End file.
